1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of improving durability of a building, a building, a far-infrared radiation thermal storage floor heating system, and a method of improving the soil of a building lot. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of improving the durability of a building and a building in which the durability of the building which is a house or the like is improved, to a far-infrared radiation thermal storage floor heating system in which the heating efficiency is improved, and to a method of improving the soil of a building lot in which the soil of a building lot is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
The natural environment has been deteriorating seriously. Such deterioration is present in a variety of forms such as air pollution, water pollution, pollution of foodstuffs due to agricultural chemicals, and the like.
With buildings as well, new construction materials are used, and chemicals such as pesticides for exterminating termites, formalin, and the like are used therein. The soil beneath the floor of a building becomes acidic due to such chemicals and due to the cement within concrete. Further, the durability of buildings such as houses and the like deteriorates due to the effects of the moisture of the soil.
Further, a thermal storage floor heating system using an electric heating source has been proposed in which a hot water pipe is embedded in the slab-on-earth, and hot water is circulated in the hot water pipe.
With the floor heating system, the air within the living space is not mixed, and therefore, this system is more healthy than a heating system using an air conditioner which mixes the air within the living space.